Forever Yours
by PAPERKUT6
Summary: "I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life" ― Savage Garden RATED M: ADULT THEMES
1. Part One

**Forever Yours**

_**Part One**_

Derek Hale sniffed the air trying to locate the source of the scent that had his wolf unsettled. He was consumed by it. It was past midnight when he came to a halt at an apartment block. For two weeks he's been trying to find the source and all along it was right under his nose. The apartment block was a few streets from the abonded warehouse he called home. Derek stared at the apartment block wondering which of its many inhabitants were the cause of his unrest. He leaned against the building across the road, his eyes on the apartment block's main door. He needed to find that scent even if it meant he had to stand here until every single person left the building. His phone beeped. He pulled it from his pocket checking the message.

"Where are you?" It read. It was from one of his Beta's, Isaac. Derek sent Isaac the address and it wasn't long before he showed up.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking around. "I traced the scent to these apartments," Derek answered.

"Okay, any idea who it can be?" Isaac said sliding down the wall sitting down on the ground. Derek stared down at him, but didn't say anything. Isaac had a good idea. They were going to be here for a while, so why not get comfortable. He sat down pulling his legs up and resting his arms on his knees.

"No fucking idea," he replied staring at the building.

"So we just wait?" Isaac asked looking at Derek.

"We wait," Derek said. They sat there for a couple of hours in utter silence. Neither Derek nor Isaac said a word. Derek was staring at the building and Isaac was busy on his phone. "Boyd's on his way," Isaac finally said breaking the silence.

"I don't think the entire pack is needed for a stake out," Derek said looking over at Isaac.

"He was bored," Isaac replied with a shrug. Twenty minutes later they were joined by Boyd. "Anything?" he asked sitting down next to Isaac.

"Nothing," Isaac replied.

"It's three in the morning," Derek pointed. "Whoever it is, is probably sleeping."

"Right," Isaac said with a nod. "I forgot about that."

"Don't you two have school tomorrow?" Derek asked looking at the two teens.

"It's Saturday," Boyd answered. "Oh yeah," Derek nodded.

He's been so fixated on finding the person with the scent that he's barely noticed what day it was. Isaac and Boyd started discussing Lacrosse while Derek idly listened. Around 6 o'clock the first wave of people left their apartments. They were the ones working. A second wave came out just before eight and at nine one woman stepped out. Derek rose from where he sat, staring directly at her his nose tilted slightly. "Derek?" Boyd said getting up. Isaac followed and looked at the woman. She paused putting on her sunglasses and set off in the opposite direction. "Did you smell that?" Derek asked not taking his eyes of her. "No," the teens said together. "It's her," Derek said following her. His wolf fought to be let free. Derek pushed it back, keeping it at bay.

"What are you planning on doing?" Isaac asked following Derek. Derek stopped. That was a good question. It wasn't polite to just go up to someone and sniff them. "Go home," he said to the boys. "What are you going to do, Derek?" Boyd questioned concern in his voice. "I'm not going to hurt her," he replied looking back at them. "Your eyes are disagreeing," Isaac said. Derek cocked his head to the side. It took him a moment to realize they were speaking of the wolf.

Derek reined in the wolf. "It's fine," he repeated. Isaac and Boyd didn't look convinced. But they didn't argue. Derek was their Alpha after all. "Don't hurt the pretty lady," Isaac said leaving, Boyd following.

Brooke Davis was drawn to Beacon Hills. She didn't understand why, but for some reason she felt that she needed to be here. There was something here calling to her. She walked out of a local Cafe, Latte in hand, and walked back to her car. She paused and turned around, her eyes falling on a handsome stranger. The same stranger that's been following her. Everywhere Brooke was there he was too. He stared at her intently a frown on his face. Their eyes met and a shiver ran down Brooke's spine. She blinked and he was gone. Brooke stared at the spot he stood, her heart beating a little faster than before. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was supposed to know him. She turned around and walked around the corner towards her car. She stopped in her tracks coming face to face with the stranger. Their eyes locked and that same feeling of familiarity washed over her. Derek stood grounded in one spot. There was something about this woman that drew him to her.

Ever since he found her two weeks ago he couldn't stop thinking about her. The time spent following her, he's had the opportunity to take in her beauty. She was absolutely beautiful, flawless even. He saw the shiver that ran along her spine, felt it go through him. He saw intrigue in her eyes, not fear. Like she knew him. Derek couldn't place her. But, she stirred something inside him. Brooke stepped closer his presence intoxicating. She didn't stop until she was only a few inches from him. She was close enough to hear him breathe. Derek inhaled sharply her scent drawing out his wolf. He instinctively stepped back afraid of hurting her. He barely knew her. "You've been following me," she observed still too close for his comfort. "I'm Brooke," she said extending her hand.

"Derek," he greeted taking her hand in his. He was careful to not get too close. Her hazel eyes found his and he stopped breathing. "So, are you stalking me?" Brooke asked holding his gaze. Derek was handsome. With his dark hair, hazel eyes and stubble he woke something inside Brooke. Brooke maintained eye contact, she could sense it was unsettling for him.

It all changed the day she met him. Brooke replied the memory of their meeting in the car park. He infiltrated her dreams and every waking moment was consumed by him. Brooke couldn't understand how one man could have such a profound effect on her. He still followed her like a lost dog. She didn't mind. To be completely honest she found it exciting. There was something about Derek that drew Brooke to him. The only problem was that he wouldn't let her get close enough to find out just why she was so consumed by him. It was dark when Brooke returned to her apartment. She found him standing outside watching her. A sudden flood of rain was unleashed from the heaven's. Brooke and Derek stared at each other from opposite sides of the road. Brooke smiled and went inside. Derek watched the door close behind her and listened to her take the stairs to the first floor.

She opened her apartment door and switched on the light. Brooke walked over to the window and saw Derek no longer standing outside. He was gone. Brooke sighed she was really hoping to see him once more before he disappeared for the night. There was a knock on the door, and Brooke smiled. Her gut told her it was him. She went to open the door. A wet Derek stood on the other side of the door. "Took you long enough," Brooke said stepping aside. Derek walked in and paused. He shouldn't be here. His wolf was erratic. It was dangerous for him to be here. Especially with Brooke in a confined space. Brooke closed the door excited by the sexual tension in the air. It was obvious with their very first encounter that there was chemistry between them. Brooke stepped closer and Derek growled. Brooke paused, sensing danger. "It's not safe for me to be here," Derek breathed. "Are you a serial killer?" Brooke jokingly asked. "Worse," Derek answered.

"Okay," Brooke said seriously, all jokes aside. "What's worse than a serial killer?"

"Me," Derek said mysteriously. "Right," Brooke laughed unzipping her dress. The sight of her undressing nearly killed him. He felt his control waiver. Brooke approached in just her underwear. The lace barely covering what it was meant to cover. Derek clicked his neck, and without thinking he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was driven by pure animalistic lust. He thought Brooke would pull away and slap him, but she didn't. Instead she tangled her fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. Afraid that he won't be able to contain his wolf, Derek pulled away. They were both breathless and it took all Derek's strength to walk away.

Brooke got out of the car walking towards the abonded house in the woods. She followed Derek here. She saw him and four teens walk into the house. Derek provoked Brooke's curiosity, enough that she felt she's become the stalker. It wasn't long before there were a few loud crashes and a couple of howls coming from the house. Brooke knew that she was meant to cower from the noise, but at the same time she was drawn to the house. That same feeling that drew her to Beacon Hills was now pulling her towards the house. What she came to Beacon Hills for was inside that house. She could sense it. Brooke walked to the front door, wondering how it was still standing. This house was one forceful wind away from collapsing. Brooke stopped in her tracks fear setting in. There were five people, dressed in all black, brandishing weapons and four creatures that looked like wolves.

One of the wolves paused and turned to look directly at her. His eyes red, menacing. Brooke's fear turned into admiration. The wolf blinked and he phased into Derek. "Run," Derek yelled turning back into the wolf. One of the men dressed in black headed straight for her, crossbow raised. Before Brooke could run, Derek jumped between her and the man. He crouched low snarling to the man. A warning, Brooke realized. "Brooke. Go," Derek said through gritted teeth, not breaking eye contact with the man in black. Brooke did what she was told. She turned around and hurried from the house. She reached her car and left the property.

The alarm that told Derek there was an intruder sound, pulling him from bed. He rushed over in time to see Brooke sliding the door open. She walked in wearing a black trench coat, and Derek was ready to bet his life that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "How'd you get in?" he asked as she slid the door closed behind her, silencing the alarm. "I have my ways," she replied looking at him with those seductive eyes of her. Derek couldn't have her here, in his home. Her scent drove his wolf crazy. It was almost like he had no control over it. It's been nearly a week since Brooke saw him in wolf form. Instead of running for the hills she kept advancing. It was like she had no fear. She didn't even flinch when she saw Derek transform. She stood transfixed. Brooke knew that a sane person would've put as much distance between themselves and the wolf. But she wasn't scared.

Not even a little. "You shouldn't be here," Derek said watching Brooke cautiously. He didn't trust himself around her. He didn't trust his wolf around her. Brooke smiled and took a step forward demanding Derek to really _look _at her. He was looking at her, but not seeing her. "Where should I be?" Brooke asked taking another step forward, untying the trench coat and dropping it on the floor. Derek was right. She had nothing on underneath. "As far away from me as possible," Derek said through gritted teeth. Her presence here was strong, her scent overwhelming. Derek fought to keep his wolf at bay. But it was persistent. He made the mistake to look Brooke directly in the eye. She grasped the wolf's attention, and what threw Derek was that the wolf looked at her and it didn't want to rip her throat out. Instead it wanted to lie down at her feet. That shocked Derek. He was an Alpha for god sake. He didn't bow to anyone. But something in Brooke's eyes made his wolf submissive.

Derek and Brooke stared at each other from across the room. She was challenging him. No. She was challenging his wolf. "I will hurt you," Derek breathed, fighting to keep the wolf under his control. His control was wavering. His eyes changed color. Brooke stared at him intently not worried at all. She had no fear. She felt strong, in control. Something told her that she'll be safe with the wolf. She was confident that no harm would come to her. It felt instinctive, natural even for her to draw out the wolf. "Brooke," Derek warned when she got too close. Brooke didn't budge, taking hold of his hand. She needed to stand her ground. Why she didn't know. But she held her stare firm. Derek felt his wolf fight to be let free. He wasn't even sure if it was lust or anger driving the wolf. Neither was good, because Brooke could get hurt.

"Brooke-" Derek didn't finish his wolf breaking through. His claws came out and he took a step back from Brooke. Afraid that he'll hurt her. "Derek," Brooke said inching closer. She continued advancing pushing Derek to take a few steps back. The back of his legs hit one of the chairs and Brooke forced him to sit down, their eyes still locked. Brooke's heart was hammering in her chest, drowning out all rational thought. With her legs on either side of Derek she sat down. He let out a low growl Brooke's scent calling to his wolf. "I'm not scared of the wolf, Derek," she said huskily, leaning closer. She stared into his eyes, almost like she was looking directly at the wolf. Derek lost the little control he had, his wolf surfacing. Brooke smiled seductively putting her hands on his shoulders getting closer.

Her hazel eyes held his red eyes, not breaking eye contact. Brooke bit her bottom lip and pressed her hips forward, arching her back slightly. Derek snarled, Brooke awakening every animalistic desire within him. He grabbed her face with his left hand, squeezing it between his fingers. His thumb nail made a small cut under her eye. Brooke smiled maintaining eye contact. Derek let out a roar and pushed her back. Brooke hid the floor, Derek on top of her his face hovering close to hers. His lips came crushing down on hers, the kiss driven by pure animalistic need. Brooke kissed back just as fervently, grabbing a hold of his face.

Derek still had his left hand squeezing her cheeks, and used the other to take Brooke's hands and restrain them above her head. The wolf needed to be in command, he needed to prove he was worthy of Brooke. The kiss intensified, and one of Derek's teeth cut Brooke's lip. Derek pulled back staring straight at Brooke. He gained control of the wolf and let go of her hands. Brooke touched her bottom lip with her middle finger touching the spot where Derek drew blood. "I want you to take me, right here, right now," Brooke breathed unbuttoning Derek's jeans. Derek inhaled and his wolf emerged again. "You don't need to ask twice," he barked with a smile. He pushed her legs apart and pushed inside her. Brooke groaned gripping his ass, arching her back. Brooke pushed her head forward grabbing Derek's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling his mouth to hers. He devoured her lips their tongues fighting for dominance. Every harsh thrust Derek gave Brooke met with equal ferocity. Derek used one hand to balance and the other to cup Brooke's face. Their gazes locked, and Derek let out a brutal howl and Brooke screamed as their bodies convulsed into climax.


	2. Part Two

**Forever Yours**

_**Part Two**_

After last night it was obvious that there was this force that pulled Derek to Brooke. Not just him, but also his wolf. There was this uncharacteristic need to be with _her_. Derek watched Brooke sleep tangled in his sheets. He studied her wondering what made her different. What made his wolf respond so powerfully towards her. He got up and got dressed. He grabbed his keys and left the apartment. He drove around for a while thinking. He found himself in front of Peter's apartment. He didn't want to go in there, but Peter could have some answers. Derek got out the car and entered the building taking the stairs two at a time. Derek barged into Peter's apartment. "I don't understand what's happening," Derek said. He was desperate otherwise he wouldn't have come to Peter for help. Derek didn't trust Peter, but he had no one else to turn to.

Brooke was a anomaly. He's never met anyone like her before. When he was with her it felt like she had control over his wolf. Last night proved it. She wasn't afraid of Derek, and she sure as hell wasn't afraid of the wolf. Her scent and her heart told him as much. She also intentionally drew out the wolf. Derek sensed power when he was with her. He felt powerful. But, that wasn't all he felt. He also felt submissive to her. Not Derek, his wolf. It was almost like the wolf trust Brooke. Derek shook his head. He doesn't trust anyone. He's been told that he should trust, and that his lack of trust is what is stopping him from being a powerful Alpha. But, trust allows you to get hurt. Trust leads to others getting hurt. "Don't bother knocking," Peter said closing the door. Derek shot Peter a glare, not interested in his uncle's sarcasm. "Fine," Peter said with a eye roll. "What don't you understand?"

"Brooke," Derek said getting to the point. He didn't want to be here longer than was needed.

"That's the woman you've been following like a lost puppy?" Peter asked sitting down, crossing his legs.

"Charming," Derek said sitting down opposite Peter. "She's female. No one understands them. They don't even understand each other."

"You're being really helpful," Derek snapped derisively.

"Why don't you tell me what exactly then it's you don't understand?" Peter said resting his arms behind his head, getting comfortable. He might be here for a while.

"Have you ever come across someone that can control a wolf? A human?" Derek asked hesitantly. He felt crazy saying it out loud. It sounded bizarre to him, but it sounded more ridiculous saying it out loud. Maybe he's mad. That's the only explanation he could come up with. Peter studied Derek, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"I take it we're still discussing, Brooke?" Peter said.

"Yes," Derek answered. He got to his feet and walked to a window staring out of it. There was no movement outside. Everyone hiding from the rain. "The second she stepped foot in Beacon Hills there was this scent. It was calling to my wolf. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but when I saw her," Derek shook his head. "No, the wolf saw her and it became submissive."

"What do you mean it became submissive?" Peter asked intrigued. This was something new. Something he hasn't heard before.

"We have an anchor that controls the wolf. But she anchored the wolf."

Peter nodded thinking. He's never come across any of this in Werewolf folklore.

"We had sex with the wolf in control," Derek blurted. That was what bothered him. He's never done that before. He doubts anyone's done it before, especially not with a human. It was too dangerous. The wolf was too unpredictable.

"Okay," Peter said sitting back. "First of all," he said raising his index finger. "That was a tad more than what I wanted to know, and secondly, how did that happen?" Peter asked holding up two fingers. "If I knew I wouldn't be here," Derek said angrily.

"Calm your farm," Peter said holding up both hands. "The only thing that comes to mind is something I read years ago. It's not something that is well documented," Peter said leaning forward again. Derek sat down facing his uncle. "There's this legend about an Alpha that found his mate in a human. You normally have wolf couples getting together and having babies. But this was different. The legend states that his wolf claimed this human as his."

"Was it ever proven?" Derek asked.

"No. That's why they call it a legend, Derek. Sometimes I feel like you don't listen," Peter said with an eye roll. "What if that's not what I want?" Derek asked frowning.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Peter shrugged. "Your wolf has claimed her."

"What if she leaves? Gets as far away from here as humanly possible?"

"The wolf's claimed her, Derek. If she goes your wolf will either go into fits of rage or fits of despair. Either way it'll make it dangerous, it'll make it weak."

"What does that mean?" Derek asked. He felt like he was repeating himself, but this was all so peculiar. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his wolf has somehow surpassed his defenses and is controlling him now. "To put it in laymen's terms. Your wolf found its soul mate," Peter said pulling Derek from his thoughts. Derek got up and left. He needed time to think.

Brooke came speeding around the corner breaking about twenty road rules. She slammed on the brakes in front of an apartment building, running onto the curb. She jumped out of the car slamming the door shut and ran to the stairs. She didn't even bother locking the car all she worried about was Derek. She took the stairs two at a time and rounded the corner. She ran down the corridor looking for the right apartment. She found the number she was after and pounded on the door. "Peter!" she called hammering her fist against the door. "Peter!" she yelled hysterically. The door flung open and Peter Hale looked thoroughly annoyed. "What can I do for you Miss Davis?" he asked less than impressed. Brooke didn't give a shit about his feelings. She pushed past him taking a moment to catch her breath.

"They took Derek," she said turning to face him. "Who?" Peter asked closing the door. His voice went from annoyed to concerned in a second. "Who took him, Brooke?" he snapped when Brooke took too long to answer him. "I don't know," she said running her hand through her hair. "They just showed up with guns and crossbows. He told me to run, but I saw him fall and they took him." Peter started pacing. "You need to find him," Peter finally said facing Brooke. Brooke stared at him like he was crazy. Wasn't he paying attention? Derek has been kidnapped and he expects her to find him.

What about the other wolves? What about Peter? "How am I meant to find him?" Brooke asked indulging Peter.

"You're linked to the wolf, Brooke. Use that."

"I don't have a supernatural sense of smell or super hearing."

"Brooke," Peter said shaking his head. Brooke felt like she was in school again and didn't understand the math question.

"You're the only person I know that can control a wolf let alone an Alpha," Peter said walking towards the living room. "We don't tend to make love while in wolf form, because the wolf would rip the other's throat out. Yet, Derek's wolf has no desire to harm you. It's like _you_ control his wolf. That's unheard of." Brooke sat down trying to make sense of the information. She didn't know a lot about werewolves and the supernatural world. But Brooke had to admit that for some reason she's been drawn to Derek, but not just him, the wolf as well. "I don't know how," Brooke said wretchedly.

"Just relax, try to sense him," Peter said helpfully. That didn't make Brooke feel any better. This is so not her area of expertise. Give her a pattern and she'll sow whatever it's you want, but the supernatural world is a new concept. "He's running out of time, Peter," Brooke pressed. "Call the others."

"You're our best bet of getting him," Peter said crossing his arms.

"Okay," Brooke said getting up. "What do I do?"

"Just close your eyes and relax," Peter guided taking out his phone. Brooke heard him type away and prayed that he was getting the others to help.

"Stop doubting yourself," Peter chastised. Brooke rolled her eyes and sat down. She closed her eyes and focused. She had no idea what she was doing, but she needed to trust Peter and trust that _he_ knew what she was doing. She thought of Derek. She thought of the wolf. _C'mon, speak to me._ Nothing. There was a knock on the door. "Keep focusing," Peter directed walking to the door. "I'm trying," Brooke grunted lying down on the floor.

"What's she doing?" someone asked walking in. By the sound of his voice he sounded young. There were several pairs of footsteps. "She's focusing," Peter said closing the door. "On what exactly," someone else asked. She was female. "On finding Derek," Peter said rolling his eyes. _Children_, he thought.

"Not to be rude, but she's human," the female again. "I can't concentrate with you all talking," Brooke said sitting up glaring at the group. There were four boys and a girl standing above her. They were all teenagers. They were Derek's pack. Brooke's never met them, but she's heard a lot about them. "I'm human," one of the boys said a bit hurt. "You know what I mean," the girl said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "I'm Brooke," she introduced sticking her hand in the air. One of the boys moved closer taking her hand and pulling her up. "I'm Isaac," he greeted with a smile. Brooke was aware that all four boys were staring at her. She was used to the male species admiring her. She's had it all her life. The difference now was she didn't mind what others thought. She only cared about what Derek thought.

"I'm Scott," the other introduced. "I'm Stiles."

"And I'm Erica and this is Boyd," the girl introduced. Brooke nodded and took a seat crossing her legs.

"So what's happened to Derek?" Scott asked.

"I think Hunter took him," Peter said.

"Seriously," Brooke asked. "A hunter called Hunter. How original."

Erica laughed. "I like you," she said.

"So you're the soul mate?" Stiles asked swaying on heels, his hands in his pockets.

"Guilty," Brooke said not even going to bother asking how he knew that. She had a feeling they all knew. "I overheard Derek talking to himself," Isaac explained.

"Right," Brooke said. "Hey!" Peter called drawing everyone's attention to him.

"You're not focusing," he said looking directly at Brooke. "I can't do it," she snapped. "We should be looking for him," Boyd said. "No offense," he apologized to Brooke. "None taken," Brooke responded hands in the air. "Brooke's our best bet. She sensed Derek by just driving through town and she didn't even know him," Peter said. Brooke stared at him. Why didn't she think of that earlier. Peter was right. Brooke was drawn to Beacon Hills, to Derek.

Brooke closed her eyes again and let her mind wander. That's how it happened in the car. "You seriously think this is going to work?" Stiles whispered. "Shh," Erica hushed. Brooke ignored them just focusing on filling her mind with images of Derek. She thought of her skin burning when he touched her, and the feeling of falling when he kissed her, and the way the wolf looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature on this planet. Brooke thought back to the first time they made love.

Her heart started beating faster and she felt a flutter in her stomach. It was the same feeling she had when she drove into Beacon Hills. It was the same feeling she had when she first saw Derek. _Please Derek_, Brooke thought desperately. _Brooke_, Derek's voice rang in her ears. Brooke opened her eyes and got to her feet. Scott opened his mouth to say something, but Brooke stopped him by raising her hand. She left the apartment without a word concentrating on the flutter of her stomach. She was hoping that the feeling she was getting would get stronger the closer she got to Derek. The teens and Peter followed her no one saying a word.

Peter, Erica and Boyd piled into Brooke's car and Stiles, Scott and Isaac got into Stiles's Jeep. They set off just driving. Brooke had no idea where she was going, but continued driving. She just hoped she'd find a destination before she ran out of gas. "This is just wasting time," Boyd said from his seat in the back. He sounded annoyed. Brooke slammed on the brakes and turned around in her seat, glaring at Boyd.

"You'd do well to keep your mouth shut," she barked glaring at Boyd. Boyd and Erica both cowered in the back seat, Brooke's eyes turning menacing.

"That my dear pups is why you don't challenge an Alpha female," Peter said with a snigger. "Any more objections?" Brooke asked after taking a calming breath.

"No," the teens said together.

"Great," Brooke said turning around and taking her foot off the brake. After driving around for another half an hour, Brooke finally came to a stop at an abandoned Warehouse just outside of town. "This is it," she said looking at the building. She was sure of it. She had faith that her gut was right.

"Okay," Peter said opening the door. "You need to go."

"Wait, what?" Brooke asked looking at him.

"Derek will rip us apart if any harm comes to you, Brooke. Go home."

"But," Brooke didn't get to finish because Erica came up to her window.

"We can't safe him and protect you."

"Excuse me," Brooke said appalled. "I don't need protection."

"The last time I checked you're still human," Peter said sticking his head back in the car. Brooke knew it wasn't worth fighting it, and besides they were right. Derek won't forgive any of them, especially Brooke if something happened to her. "Okay, fine," Brooke said putting the car in reverse. "We need the car," Peter said leaning in putting his hand on Brooke's. "Stiles can take you home." Brooke nodded and got out of the car. Scott and Isaac got out of the Jeep and Brooke got in. Without saying anything Stiles pulled out and drove off.

"They'll be fine," Stiles said as they rounded the corner. "I'm not worried about them," Brooke said lost in thought. She was more worried about what it meant being an Alpha female. She won't deny that being with Derek made her feel powerful. She felt safe with him. But she was afraid that Derek didn't feel the same. She was terrified that he'll send her away. "What are you worried about then?" Stiles asked. Brooke turned and studied the teen. He was smart. She could sense it. He reminded her of her best friend, Haley James Scott. Her life in Tree Hill felt like a distant memory, a past life. "Life in general," Brooke said leaning her head against the window. She wasn't about to tell a teenage boy about her deepest and darkest fears.

Brooke woke with a start. It took her a moment to realize what had pulled her from a deep sleep. The fury of knocks on the door had her fully awake. She sat up running her hand through her hair. Brooke glanced at the clock, jumping out of bed. The knocks on the door got louder and more insistent. "I'm coming!" she called, rounding the corner into the foyer. "Please be Derek," she begged, running the last bit to the door, as a loud knock sent the windows on the side rattling with its force. "Derek-" Brooke trailed off as her eyes fell on him. He stood in front of her his grey shirt saturated in blood. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked, taking his hand and pulling him into the apartment. Derek looked ghastly. Brooke took a quick glance outside, closing the door behind them. "Brooke," Derek murmured, his hands caressing her face. Brooke welcomed the warmth his touch brought her. It spread through her body and settled between her legs.

Blood oozed from a cut on his left eyebrow, and his lip. The smell of his blood was nauseating. Brooke placed her hands over his, removing them from her face. She held onto his hands leading him to the bathroom. She turned around to help Derek take off his shirt. Derek moaned the pain worse than he thought. Brooke tried to help him take off the shirt without causing him too much pain. She gasped in horror when they finally got his shirt off. On his stomach were three, profound, cuts – blood gushing from the wounds. Brooke fought the urge to throw up. She walked around looking at his back. "Oh!" she said, clasping her hand over her mouth. Derek's back was swathed in deep, horrific looking, cuts. It looked like a beast with sharp claws, clawed his way around Derek's back, that's probably exactly what it was. _Another werewolf did this_, Brooke thought. What the hell happened at the Warehouse? Derek turned around, to face Brooke, his face apologetic.

"It's okay," she said gently, bending down taking off his jeans. She led him to the shower and reached for the shower head, once they were in the shower, she turned the tap. Brooke let the water rinse Derek's wounds, as dark red blood surged from the cuts, merging with the water, swirling around their feet. She traced the wounds on his back, gently, with her index finger. Derek flinched a few times, but kept quite. The wounds were already starting to heal. She walked around, the shower head still in her hand, spraying water over his chest. She tenderly, washed his chest, using her hand to wipe away the blood. She stood on tip-toe, placing the shower head back in its place, turning the water off. Not only was she wet, but her sleepwear would never be white again. Derek reached up, taking her hand in his right, bringing it down, and kissing her wrist.

After they got out of the Warehouse Derek wanted to be with Brooke. Peter told him to go home, but he needed to be with Brooke. While tortured, Derek realized that he wanted Brooke as much as his wolf wanted her. His warm lips traced fervent kisses to her shoulder, sending her heart into a frenzy of heartbeats. His left hand caressed her cheek, his mouth reaching her neck. Derek wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist, pulling her closer. Her body felt like it was about to combust. Derek's mouth, finally, found hers and Brooke kissed him greedily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and used her arms as leverage to pull herself up and wrap her legs around his waist. Derek gripped her ass and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down, his hands moving down the side of her body, ripping her dress. His lips traced fervent kisses from her jaw down her neck, and back to her mouth.

No longer gentle, he took her hands in his and pinned it down above her head. He kissed her with a hunger that threatened to swallow him. This time it was Derek in control, not his wolf. Derek wanted Brooke. No he needed Brooke. He was a fool for thinking otherwise. Derek pressed his body against hers, holding her wrists with one hand, using his other hand to cup her breast. A moan escaped her lips, and she tried freeing her hands. Derek held firm, in charge of the situation. Derek's wolf tried taking control, his need for satisfaction driving him towards Brooke. But, Derek refused. He drove the wolf back, demanding it to stay back. He pushed inside her, their bodies becoming one. Brooke moaned, arching her back. Derek let go of her hands using both his hands to caress her breasts.

Brooke grabbed his hips thrusting up, she wanted more. Derek's hands travelled down her sides, resting on her hips. He pressed them down into the bed. "Gentle," he whispered in her ear, as he nibbled her earlobe. He pulled out and slid in slowly, taking his time, teasing her. Although Brooke felt frustrated, she had to admit it was more pleasurable. Derek used one hand to keep her hips down and the other to caress her breast again. He kissed her slowly, making love to her. He felt the urgency, but he also wanted to show her his tender side. Brooke moaned and whispered his name as he gently slid in and out, making Brooke beg for more. He readied himself and emptied his seed in her womb. Brooke groaned loudly gripping his arms, trembling under him as she reached maximum pleasure. Derek kissed her softly rolling onto his side pulling Brooke into his arms. She rested her head on his chest, their legs still intertwined.


	3. Part Three

**Forever Yours**

_**Part Three**_

Derek paced around his apartment, his wolf agitated. It's barely been three days and Brooke's absence was duly noted. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through the next four days without going mad and ripping things apart He hated it that Peter was right. With Brooke gone his wolf was both angry and depressed. Today he was on the edge, stressed that his wolf will break free and go on a rampage. His wolf was unsettled. "You need to relax," Isaac had said yesterday. He came to check on Derek. Yesterday the wolf was in a foul mood, Derek was in a foul mood. It wasn't just the wolf that suffered in the absence of Brooke. Brooke returning to Tree Hill for her godson's birthday has forced Derek to admit that he was completely and utterly in love with Brooke Davis. Now Derek was terrified of the thought that she might not return. "You're putting us in depression," Isaac had told him. Derek never realized how much impact Brooke had. Not just on him, but also the pack. Isaac wasn't the only one that mentioned the pack's mentality when Brooke was around. Erica and Boyd both once mentioned that they sensed Derek's power when Brooke was around, but the power also extended to them.

The door to Derek's apartment slid open and Derek paused. His body tensed. Brooke marched through the door, bag in hand, and sighed heavily. Her eyes rested on Derek she smiled. The smile radiated relief and happiness. Brooke came to Derek's straight from the airport. She needed to see him. Going back to Tree Hill was great. She missed her friends and it was great catching up with everyone, and yet the whole time she was in Tree Hill she couldn't wait to go back to Beacon Hills. That's not true, she wanted to come back to Derek. While in Tree Hill one thing became clear. Tree Hill was no longer home. She loved her friends and she loved Tree Hill. However, it missed one thing. Derek Hale. He made her feel safe. He was home. Derek was her home.

"I thought you're going to be gone for a week," Derek said. Brooke shrugged looking weary. "I couldn't do it," she said dropping her bag. "I was barely there when all I wanted was to come back," she continued taking a step forward. "I didn't think you'd come back," Derek confessed taking a step towards Brooke. "Why?" Brooke asked taking another step forward. "Because it's your home," Derek answered stopping in front Brooke. Brooke smiled and shook her head. "It's you, Derek," Brooke said. "You're home," she whispered dropping her gaze. She was scared telling him, because she was terrified of getting her heartbroken again. But Brooke knew that she had to be honest with herself and with Derek. Derek's heart skipped a beat. _She's mine_, he thought proudly. Wherever she goes he'll go. That he was sure of. "You're not allowed to leave again," Derek said taking her face in his hands getting her to look at him. Her hazel eyes met his and she gave him a sheepish smile. "Never," she breathed. Derek gave Brooke an attractive smile, a sparkle in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her hands around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to bed, laying her down gently. Taking his time to make tender love to her.

Derek woke to find Brooke snuggled against him, their naked bodies pressed together. Brooke's head on his shoulder and her hand resting on his chest. She looked calm, peaceful. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head, softly, as to not wake her. He felt content. More importantly his wolf felt content. Brooke stirred and her hand ran down the length of his torso. That small action awoke a desire so strong within Derek he thought he'd drown in it. He felt Brooke smile and she let her hand travel further down running her hand down the length of his cock. Derek growled and in one swift movement he had Brooke on her back, straddling her. "You drive me crazy," he breathed, his voice hoarse. "What'd I do?" Brooke asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"You drive the wolf crazy," he pressed leaning his forehead against hers.

"Make love to me," Brooke whispered tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Aren't you exhausted?" He asked amazed that she's even awake. They made love on practically every surface of his apartment.

"I feel alive when I'm with you," Brooke said smiling, rubbing her thumbs up and down the back of his neck.

"You'll be the death of me," Derek breathed leaning in to kiss Brooke. Brooke shook her head and used the skills she learnt in self-defense to flip Derek over and straddle him. "My terms," she teased running her hands down his torso. His muscles flexed under her palms, Brooke's desire intensifying. She trailed kisses down his stomach and as she moved down Derek's breath hitched. God, she drove him wild. Brooke moved further down and her hands reached his hips. Derek growled as Brooke kissed the head of his cock.

That alone was nearly enough to push him over the edge. Derek wanted nothing more than to have Brooke wrap her lips around his cock, but he was afraid that would make him lose all control, and he mainly wanted to bring her pleasure. He reached down and brought her lips back to his, kissing her. Brooke pulled back and shook her head. "My terms, remember," she said gruffly. She moved to the edge of the bed, on all fours and paused.

Derek stared at her perfect ass, and his wolf wanted to mount her and make her scream his name. But Derek was hesitant. Brooke looked over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip. She was inviting him, teasing him. Derek reached out putting his hands on her ass, gently caressing her ass cheeks. Brooke moaned arching her back, throwing her head back. Derek got on his knees and moved closer. Brooke could feel the heat radiating off him.

She knew that the wolf would appreciate this. Derek gripped her hips and thrust inside. Brooke buckled under the pressure but held her own. Every thrust brought her closer to the end game. The wolf emerged, his claws digging into Brooke's flesh as the friction built. Brooke screamed his name and that was enough for him to reach climax. Brooke shuddered underneath him as she reached her peak. She slummed forward, Derek on top of her. He pushed her hair to the side kissing her right shoulder. "God, I love you," Derek said without thinking. "I love you too," Brooke answered without hesitation.

Brooke sat on the couch, her legs hugged against her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She watched as Derek made pancakes, smiling. "What?" Derek asked looking up at Brooke, returning her smile. "Nothing," Brooke beamed. "Just admiring the view," she said biting her bottom lip. Derek had on a pair of PJ bottoms and nothing else. Brooke marveled at the sight that was Derek. His toned torso and muscled back was a sight to behold. "Is that so?" he said his eyes gleaming. Brooke knew that look all too well. It was pure desire. "I'm hungry," Brooke said getting up. Derek stared at her, his desires reawakened by the vision of Brooke in one of his T-Shirts and nothing more. Her hair was a sexy mess, telling the tale of a day spent making love.

"I bet you are," Derek grinned putting pancakes in a plate. Brooke didn't even bother putting anything on it, just breaking off pieces and eating them. Derek stared at her wondering what she saw in him. He didn't want to question her, too afraid that she'll realize she could do better and leave. "I love you, Derek," Brooke said pouring herself a glass of OJ. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you a mind reader now?" he asked amused. Brooke smiled. "no, I just know you," she replied. She drank her OJ and put the glass down.

"I love you," Derek said their hazel eyes meeting. "I know," Brooke said with a cheeky smile. "What else do you know?" Derek asked walking over to Brooke.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Brooke grinned and tilted her slightly as Derek nuzzled his nose in the hallow of her neck. "I know that I love you," she answered trying to concentrate, but it was hard when Derek was trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. "And that I want be with you," she whispered and that I want be with you," she whispered as Derek kissed her earlobe. "What else?" he said his voice barely a murmur. Brooke tried focusing and couldn't, Derek's hands moving down to her hips pulling her closer. "Uh-" she trailed off her mind preoccupied by Derek's lips on her jaw. "What else?" Derek pressed drawing his lower lip across her chin towards her mouth. "Only you, forever," Brooke gasped when Derek's mouth finally found hers. He gently kissed her, his tongue teasing hers.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his waist. Derek drew her closer their bodies pressed together, and he could feel her heart beat against his chest. He trailed kisses across her cheek and to her earlobe, dragging his teeth over her ear. "Make me yours," Brooke whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of Derek's lips against her flesh. It was a full moon. Now was the time for Derek to and his wolf to claim Brooke. "You'd give up everything to be with me?" Derek asked softly, kissing her just under her earlobe. "Yes, because I love you," Brooke answered her heart hammering against her ribs, threatening to leap from her chest. Derek loved the effect he had on Brooke. "What if it kills you?" Derek said lightly scraping his teeth along her jaw line. "What if it doesn't?" She countered with a moan, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. "I don't know," Derek replied pulling away looking Brooke directly in the eye.

"Do you love me?" Brooke asked seriously, meeting his gaze. She wasn't talking to the wolf. She was talking directly to Derek. She knew how the wolf felt about her. She needed to know how Derek felt about her. "More than you'll ever know," he confessed kissing her feverishly. "Then claim me as yours," Brooke breathed when they came up for air. Derek looked at Brooke, her beauty mesmerizing. He never thought he'd love someone as much as he loved her. He promised himself that he'll never get involved with anyone ever again, not after Kate betrayed him. But he knew from his very first encounter with Brooke that she was the one. She was his mate, he felt it with his whole being. His human and wolf claimed her as theirs. "Derek?" Brooke sounded concerned. "You're mine," he said, his eyes turning red, his teeth emerging. Brooke touched his face, leaning in kissing him tenderly.

"I'm yours," she breathed. Derek gave a low growl and closed his eyes. He pushed her against the wall, ripping the shirt from her body, exposing her flawless flesh. "Make me yours," Brooke said powerfully, digging her nails into the sides of his face, kissing him impatiently. He pushed inside her as the animal in him took over claiming this beautiful courageous woman as his mate. Brooke draped her arms around his neck and dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulders, drawing blood. Their bodies melted together. Derek didn't know where his body started and Brooke's ended. The friction built and Derek roared as he bit down on her shoulder, tasting her blood. Brooke screamed as her body was pushed to the edge, reaching new heights. Derek slumped against her, spent, the wolf fading. Brooke cupped his face and kissed him. "Forever mine," Derek growled, meeting her hazel gaze. He was still buried inside her their bodies entwined. "Forever yours," she repeated in a hush.


End file.
